


Apologies

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Light Angst, Redone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Canada notices China appearing more sad each time he sees the elder nation at the meetings. When he decides to confront the Asian he gets something he's not quite expecting.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers nor the characters used, only my ideas and this story.

     It was a usual World Meeting in Beijing, China. England and France arguing, America chomping on some burgers, Russia smiling and Kol-ing at as-for-mentioned burger-eater, Japan discussing certain manga with Hungary, and Canada . . . being forgotten. The only thing different that the maple leaf nation noticed out of place was the small frown on China's face. The older country had been getting steadily quieter the past few meets and no-one else seemed to notice it besides him and Hong-Kong. Both quiet nations shared a glance, as if to ask what they should do, when Germany apparently had enough of the noise and slammed his fist down on the table. The motion successfully shut everyone up and once all eyes were on the buff bond he sighed. "I believe we have discussed all that will be discussed this time. Meeting adjured."

     The man left the room with his brother, both Italies, and Japan by his side and everyone else got packed up to leave. Canada made his way to his adopted brother's side and the two murmured a small conversation. "I'm heading to Korea's place here in a few. Once I tell Teacher bye you should totally talk to her."

     Canada's eyes shone uncertainly. "A-are you sure? I mean, I  _want_ to help her feel better, but what if she refuses? Or mistakes me for America and gets in an even worse mood?"

     Hong pursed his lips at the idea of China mistaking the blond for his brother again and sighed. "Just make sure you dodge. Please? I don't ask a lot of things, but I've already tried to make her tell me what's wrong and she just . . . gets this really far away look in her eyes and smiles. Like, not a happy one either. It's starting to scare me."

     A small 'oh' escaped Canada as he listened and mulled the situation over. Maybe the older nation was remembering something from her past? Maybe she was missing the other Ancients? Or . . . He looked in the direction the ex-Axis had once been and frowned. Family issues? He turned back to his B-Day buddy and smiled. "Alright. You go tell her you're heading out and I'll see what I can do."

     A small, rare smile graced the Asian's face as he nodded before heading to his mother figure. The lilac eyed nation gathered his papers in his briefcase before heading over as well in hopes to talk peacefully with China, or re-introduce himself. When he got to Hong's side, however, he was met with a glare by the oldest. Before either he or his brother could say or do anything a swift kick was landed on the blond's stomach causing him to fly back a bit and land on the ground. The angry country was about to land another blow when the short-haired Asian held him back. "Teacher, stop!"

     "No way, aru! I'm going to beat some respect into this stupid American!!"

     "That's not America! That's Canada! You hit the wrong guy!"

     China stopped struggling in the other's arms and took a closer look at the person she sent to the ground, only to gasp. "O-oh my gosh! I am so sorry, aru!"

     Canada, finally catching his breath after it had been knocked out of him, got off the floor and smiled weakly. "It, it's okay. I'm used to it."

     Hong Kong let go of his teacher and watched as the ancient nation stared at the floor in shame. "That's not . . . a good thing, aru." She sighed and looked at her family member. "Leon, you said you were going to that Im Yong Soo's house for the night?" He received a nod and China smiled. "Well then, I'm going to take Canada out as an apology! That is," she shyly glanced at the larger country, "if you'll let me, aru."

     The Canadian smiled. "If you don't mind having Kumajaka tag along, sure."

     Hong face-palmed as China tilted her head curiously. "Kuma . . . jaka?"

     "Kumajiro. How come I know your bear's name better than you?"

     Shyly, Canada blushed and connected his hands behind his back. "W-well, he  _does_ forget my name all the time. And he even lives with me! Um, do you mind if he comes, China?"

     "A bear, aru? Hmm, I don't see why not. We'll just go to my house so people don't start asking questions, aru. Where is your bear?"

     The blond looked around for a moment before reaching under the table and picking his small polar bear up to cradle him. "Here he is! Kuma, you remember China, don't you?"

     Black eyes met sparkling honey brown as the bear nodded. "Yes. But," he looked up at his master's face, " who are you?"

     The young nation sighed sadly. "I'm Canada, your owner. You know, the one who feeds you?"

     White ears perked up. "Food?"

     "Aiyaa, what a cute bear, aru! Can I hold him?!"

     By this time Hong had left so he could catch up with his Pop buddy so they could talk. "Sure. Kuma, don't bite China. She's not food." The cub sized bear was shifted from one set of arms to another as the older nation squealed happily.

     "Aw! He's so soft, aru." After a bit of nuzzling, China smiled up at the other country. "Can I hold him while we walk to my place, aru?"

     "You don't mind do you Kuma?"

     "It's okay. She smells like food."

     The three made their way out of the building and walked in the direction of China's house. "What does he eat, aru?"

     "Seal when I can get it. Otherwise he eats fish."

     "Ah, I see. I have a bunch of pandas near my house, aru, so I usually see them eating bamboo. I have plenty of fish at my house, though."

     "Fish!"

     Both nations laughed at the cuteness that was Kumajiro as they continued to walk and talk, getting to know each other better and boosting each other's moods. They spent the whole day and night together, either talking or playing with bears between meals. By the time the next meeting rolled around people noticed that China was smiling happily, not having noticed she was down until she became happy again. Though Canada never got to ask China what was bothering her that day, he made his new friend smile and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia requests are still available. Just tell me an idea or a pairing you'd like and I'll do my best to get the story out. It will be gifted to you if you're a user, and have your name mentioned if you're not. Thank you!


End file.
